indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Pattern 2
Similar in many ways to pattern 1, the pattern 2 locus has no effect except to modify the appaloosa phenotype, requiring at least one Lp allele to have any affect whatsoever. Furthermore, it is inactive if there is a PATN1 allele at the pattern 1 locus, the latter locus having a stronger effect upon Lp expression. Finally, it is also totally inactive on donkeys and on Arabian horses of less than level 2 evolution, regardless of their appaloosa genotype, and some loci are limited by island. When creating a custom horse (or using the custom previewer), the user is asked to select the specific genotype at the pattern 2 locus, rather than choosing a phenotype and having the game select an appropriate genotype. Alleles There are two pattern 2 alleles, with a simple dominance hierarchy, though the alleles are irrelevant if the horse doesn't have at least one Lp allele at the appaloosa locus. PATN2 The PATN2 allele is thought to be the active pattern 2 allele, exerting a modifying affect over the actions of the Lp appaloosa allele. Like the PATN1 pattern 1 allele, it causes the Lp and lp appaloosa alleles to behave as co-dominants, rather than their usual dominant-recessive relationship. PATN2 is dominant with respect to patn2 and can be obtained using an Add A Gene: PATN2 item. It is never found on Vicus. patn2 The inactive patn1 allele has no affect on the appaloosa locus. It is recessive with respect to PATN2 and obtained by using a Drop Gene item and selecting 'Pattern 2'. It is not restricted by island. When the pattern 2 locus is homozygous for patn2, it is not displayed in the genetics section of horse's character page. Phenotypes The full range of pattern 2 phenotypes is in part determined by the genotype at the appaloosa locus, and so that is also included in the following descriptions to explain how each phenotype is arrived at. Snowcap Appaloosa (LpLp / PATN2PATN2, PATN2patn2) The snowcap appaloosa phenotype consists of a white patch that completely covers the horse's rump and tail, extending to about halfway along the barrel, always stopping shy of the front legs. The edges of the patch are not solid but instead appear speckled. The patch also extends partly down the hind legs, but leaves the lower legs uncovered. As it requires the activity of the Lp appaloosa allele, this phenotype is never seen on donkeys or on Arabians of less than level 2 evolution. Blanket Appaloosa (Lplp / PATN2PATN2, PATN2patn2) The blanket appaloosa phenotype resembles the snowcap appaloosa phenotype but is less extensive, consisting of a white patch that sits only on the rump and tail, not extending to the belly or hind legs. Like in snowcap, the blanket pattern has speckled edges, but unlike in snowcap, the patch is broken up by spots of the underlying base-coat or other markings. As it requires the activity of the Lp appaloosa allele, this phenotype is never seen on donkeys or on Arabians of less than level 2 evolution. Varnish Roan Appaloosa (LpLp, Lplp / patn2patn2) When pattern 2 (or pattern 1) is exerting no affect upon an active Lp allele, varnish roan appaloosa is the result. It causes white-ticking over most of the body, excluding only the lower legs and face. As the name suggests, it closely resembles the roan KIT phenotype. As it requires the activity of the Lp appaloosa allele, this phenotype is never seen on donkeys or on Arabians of less than level 2 evolution. Category:Marking Genetics